model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Luce Delacroix
"Curses don't shape people, nor does breaking them change a person. The ferver that fueled Riddle remained, and he was reborn the same man." '' '''Luce (née Lucille) Meadhbh Delacroix' (b. 30 May, 2007) is a pure-blood wizard, and the only child of Régine and Louvel Delacroix. They received their acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2018. They are currently a first year at Hogwarts, and is sorted into Slytherin. Biography Early life (2007-2017) Luce Meadhbh Delacroix was born into a pure-blood family in Lossiemouth, Scotland. The Delacroix family was and remains a wealthy family of high status in the wizarding community. Louvel Delacroix, Luce's father, is regarded highly as a dependable scholar, and has written many textbooks for wizarding colleges and higher education. Behind the cheerful facade the Delacroix family presented to the many guests they got, the family was rather unhealthy. Régine, born to a poorer pure-blood family, was coerced into a relationship with Louvel with constant use of love potions, and thus endures all manners of abuse from her husband with no question. Luce, having been born to a parent under the effect of a love potion, is unable to feel love or empathy, and so also endures abuse, due to having little respect for themselves. Luce and their mother, in Luce's younger years, were used alongside house elves as servants, until Luce showed aptitude for magic. Their father immediately worked on getting Luce all manner of tutors and teachers, determined to have them represent the Delacroix family and hopefully carry on their name past his death. Luce, however, did not work well with these teachers, refusing to learn anything. Luce had grown to have a bit of a rebellious streak with anything not normal for them, that being doing housework. Louvel, however, did not let this deter him, and he set to have Luce attend Hogwarts, hoping the "best wizarding school in the world" could crack his child. Life at Hogwarts (2018~) Luce so far has not made it in the good graces of many, and most students seem to be apathetic towards them at the moment. They have, however, taken to Ellis May, a Ravenclaw with a rebelliousness similar to their own, but slightly more scholarly. Luce has attempted, however lazily, to impress Ellis, in hopes of garnering a sort of crony. It should be noted that at this time, Luce holds no feelings for Ellis, friendly or otherwise, being unable to at all. (but Maycroix sails bravely on) Personality Luce makes it very apparent how tired they are at all times. Snappy, apathetic, and often lazy to a point of it being curious why they were placed in the house they were. Certain they will be important one day, that they will make a name for themselves one way or another, Luce shows certain ambition when it tickles their fancy. They show nearly no fear of getting themselves or others in trouble no matter how dire or deadly. Conversely, they can occasionally be caught on the verge of a depressed meltdown, usually if they are alone. They can make it a point to impress certain people, usually professors, which is one of the only ways they would excel in a class. The other way would be if they actually enjoy the class. As Seen in the AU, Evelin Riddle Luce (née Lucille) Meadhbh Delacroix (b. 30 May, 1925), was a pure-blood wizard, and the only child of Régine and Louvel Delacroix. They received their acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1936, and was sorted into Slytherin. Their early life remained the same as in Model Hogwarts, but in Evelin Riddle, their life at Hogwarts is much different. Life at Hogwarts (1936-1943) Luce was not a very popular student at Hogwarts, but during their first year, they didn't have much of a negative reputation at all, only getting into trouble over small offenses, and overall not doing very well in their classes, but not failing either. It wasn't until early in their second year that they got the attention of Tom Riddle, after they had begun to show a more temperamental and ruthless side, apparently physically attacking another, older student into having to be held at the infirmary for several days. It is not said whether or not Luce got into trouble for the altercation. Tom attempted several times to get Luce to join him and his group of friends, to which Luce always declined, until Tom attempted to force their hand by threatening them with the prospect of death. The small altercation goes down in a student bathroom, but it is cut short once he discovers that Luce, in short, doesn't really care if they die, and would actually really prefer it if he would off them right then. Tom, only a third year at the time, is impressed (if you could call it that), and makes a mental note that Luce would make a powerful follower. Over the next two years, it comes to pass that Luce does join Tom's ever-growing circle of friends, but finds themselves receiving more favor than the rest of Tom's cronies, along with Abraxas Malfoy. It's revealed that the three of them share a V-form relationship akin to being lovers, but lacking in romance, with Tom being at the center and Luce and Abraxas being at either end. Outside of this relationship, however, they present themselves as good friends. Sometime during Luce's fifth year at Hogwarts (Tom's sixth), they share an important moment by a pond in the Forbidden Forest with Tom. The two are having an unusually deep and honest conversation where Luce reveals that they were born under a love potion and is therefore unable to feel love, empathy, or compassion, and feels that Tom was, too. They walk out on top the water of the pond and, feeling empathy for each other for the first time, break the curse they were born into. This action causes the formation of a memapromary1, which proves useful later in the story of Evelin Riddle. Luce spends their sixth year with Tom and Abraxas, now in a fully realized romantic polyamorous relationship. Eventually Tom's gang sizzles down to just the three of them and two other, unnamed students. It would seem that Tom's murderous intent had died down, now able to understand the pain he would be putting many people through, although it's not made clear if he continued to be manipulative and self-serving, as it is suggested later by Luce as Seraphine, when they say, "Curses don't shape people, nor does breaking them change a person. The ferver that fueled Riddle remained, and he was reborn the same man." This seems to suggest that while Tom was able to feel empathy, he still had the same personality as before breaking the curse. The same goes for Luce, when, again, it's stated that, "Just as he, the despondence that filled me continued to be my driving force." It can be concluded that Luce continued to be depressed, but found themselves valuing their own life, and also caring about others' well-being, to the point of getting extremely angry when they found someone they now felt close to was wronged. This lead to the issue shifting from Tom being murderous, to Luce themselves seeking the death of others. They found a pattern within their house that almost all pure-bloods were wronged or abused by their pure-blooded caretakers, and felt especially strong about half-bloods or muggle-borns who were mistreated by pure-blood society. When they finally understood that pure-blood society as a whole hated and thought themselves better than muggles and wizards born to them, Luce fully realized their desire to rid the world of them. This endeavor was not only considered highly evil, but rather misinformed as well, since it's more than pure-bloods who disrespect muggles, and the whole idea of being "pure-blooded" in the first place is a social construct. But Luce's only point of view was that of their Slytherin friends, and their own life experiences. Not much is known about Luce's last year at Hogwarts, except that they seemed to isolate themselves, not replying to either Tom's or Abraxas' owls, and that they did graduate on time (although with what grades, it's unknown.) Isolation and Studying Necromancy (1944-1953~) Following Luce's graduation from Hogwarts, they go nearly off the grid, living in a hut in the mountains and traveling all over the globe to study and learn necromancy. Thus begins Luce's reign as Seraphine from the first pure-blood who's life they took. It is not made clear if Seraphine's first attempts at raising the dead were successful but it could be said that the few inferius in their army are their first victims. Seraphine used all their collective knowledge of necromancy to formulate their own ritual. Due to Seraphine's killings being described as 'sporadic' during this time, it can be concluded that their first few versions of the ritual took quite a while to complete and gave nonuniform results, resulting in more inferius. Seraphine realized that what they needed was for the ritual to be as quick as possible after the death of the victim, such so that as little of their humanity had left them as possible. The result of Seraphine's perfected ritual led to shocking results. The undead could not be described as zombie-like or rotting, as they were nearly perfectly alive again, in physicality. These raised servants had the ability to think, overcome obstacles, and carry out complex orders. They were strong and able to wield not only ordinary weapons, but their wands as well. They knew every spell they knew in living and were able to be taught new ones if needed. The only thing these servants lacked was the ability to think for themselves, have opinions, live autonomously, or feel anything. Their bodies were cold and stiff, and their eyes were white and faces blank. They came to be called 'demithralls' demens (latin; mindless) and thrall (old english; slave) and they were everything Seraphine could hope for in an army of their enemies. Rise to Power as Dark Liege Seraphine (1954~1963~) WIP ey checkit lemme get tom riddle... ��oneless Struggle with Evelin Riddle and Death (1967-1974) WIP 1 memapromary - a spirit or ghost of a memory so powerful or important that it materializes. it is said memapromaries will find the children of those that formed them, but tend to avoid people that would look for them, such as historians or scholars. as such, many regard memapromaries as folktale fodder. from the roots memor (latin; memory) and premere (latin; to press, as in imprint), lit. print of a memory. Category:Retired Character